Coattails
by xoCalline
Summary: Lily and Oliver are used to smooching off the fame of Hannah Montana, but when Miley begins to become a socialite in her own right, what will happen to Lily and Oliver? Rated T only a couple curses :


A/N:

**A/N: **

**Of course I do not own any of the content in the story, that should be like a given. This story was placed well before No Sugar, Sugar. Before Oliver was diagnosed as diabetic, therefore his excessive eating of sweets in the opening is to be looked at as something any teenage boy would try. For purposes of this story, Oliver is not even diabetic. I seriously hope you enjoy it. Love It? Hate It? Review It!**

**-Thousands of X's and O's, Calline **

Heart racing, face clenched tight, Miley loved roller coasters. Screams filled the air around her, and next to her was the only person she could ever count on to be with her, her best friend Lily Truscott. As the ride screeched to a stop, the two teenagers disembarked the rickety old wooden coaster and headed over to Oliver who was standing near the cotton candy, asking for more and more to see how much he could fit into his mouth. This was pointless, because the sugary clouds of candy would dissolve on his tongue, never staying solid enough to stuff large quantities into his mouth. Not even saying anything, Oliver could read the minds of the two girls who had been his best friends since the start of middle school. They were both giving him the "Stop stuffing your face" look, one he knew all too well. Now they were in high school, and not much had changed. Except for Lily and Oliver discovering the biggest secret of all time, and riding on Miley's coat tails to fame and fortune. Not in a bad way at all, in a best friends forever type of way.

Golden rays of sun were disappearing into pink and purple clouds on the horizon as trio got a ride home from Oliver's mom. Mrs. Oken was always happy to chauffeur around the three teens, on this particular day she was feeling gracious so they stopped for ice cream at their favorite place, Vanilla Ice. With all puns intended towards the former fifteen minutes of fame rapper of the same name, the shop was decorated in old school music styles. Records on the wall and hip hop playing softly to set a mood, strobe lights would flash annoyingly, but this was their favorite shop in all of Southern California. Apparently, this was also a favorite spot of up and coming celebrity Gracie Heming, this was determined as she walked in craving their signature, Moonwalk. Feeling extra confident, and very forgetful, Miley walked up to Gracie, a close, personal friend of Hannah Montana to say hi. Bouncing her caramel curls, not her stick straight blonde banged hair, Miley began to hug her. In return, Gracie grimaced and acted particularly stand off-ish surrounded by her celebrity friends and entourage encouraging her snobby attitude.

"Who are you?" the question came off staccato and bitchy. Turning back to her friends, and laughing in a way that Miley knew all too well. It was not only a fake laugh, but a laugh meant to discourage people from approaching. To put people down, it was perfect, but no way to treat a friend. Then she finally saw it like the broad side of a barn, obviously she was not dressed in her Hannah wig, and she felt not only stupid, but ashamed of herself for almost letting her secret go. Behind her Lily and Oliver stood covering their faces with small smiles, but mostly their faces showed humility. Instantly, Miley's cheeks turned the deepest shade of red and she tried to hide behind her long brown tresses. Then out of the group stepped a familiar face, and an all too familiar voice,

"Oh, my f-ing god," Mikayla screeched out. It was not unusual for her to use that phrase, but in public, with paparazzi surrounding her, even bleeped out cursing was bad in that light. Dressed from head to toe in pink, Mikayla glistened. Long back from filming in Antarctica it appeared, judging by the fake bake base tan covered by the Californian browning of her already dark skin, Mikayla had not already been back but also to the beach to tan. The pop star arch enemy of Hannah Montana continued, "Miley! I have not seen you in like forever! How are things with Jake? All is well I presume, unless you two have rekindled your romance…again."

"No, no. Jake and I are just friends; in fact I haven't talked to him in like forever…" Miley was desperate for words that would make it seem like she intentionally came over here for Mikayla. Then the words she was looking for came to her head, "I thought I saw you over here," Miley in a cutesy voice poking her "friend" in the arm, "that is why I came over." Next to Mikayla, Miley noticed Gracie examining her tentatively, as a lawyer would the defense. Out of the blue, Gracie opened her mouth to speak in the voice that got on Miley's last nerve. It was a voice that was catty and fake, but gave hope to people that did not her too well. Ringing out came the silky voice,

"Well, any friend of Mikayla is a friend of ours, but we only take the crème de la crème. Considering you dated Jake Ryan, that does give you an automatic higher standing, but we need to get to know you." Gracie stopped. Then as if she was thinking, she put her hand to her chin and crooked her elbow. Opening her mouth, she spoke slowly as if she was not even sure that she wanted to give away the information, "there is this party this weekend. Club Jewel, be there, Friday at nine."

**A/N:  
****After a couple reviews, I will put up chapter 2. It is already half done. Like in most of my other writings, none ever have been fanfics, I am never quite sure where the story is going.**


End file.
